The Death of Superman? Chapter TwoLegends, the Miniseries
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Kal-El Superman starts dating and having a fling with Diana Wonder Woman Prince. When Diana comes between the legendary love affair of him and Lois Lane ...pushing the couple apart before Kal-El and Diana actually break up ...Lois Lane decides to have an affair with...Clark Kent? Then things really kick into action!
1. Chapter 1

Approximately Words Counted 300

_2013:

Short Introduction ...The Death of Superman

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Kal-El Superman starts dating and having a fling with Diana Wonder Woman Prince. When Diana comes between the legendary love affair of him and Lois Lane ...pushing the couple apart before Kal-El and Diana actually break up ...Lois Lane decides to have an affair with...Clark Kent? Then things really kick into action when a genetically engineered Kryptonian world-breaker is mistakenly put in an alien asylum for being a death machine and breaks out to beat the trash out of Clark Kent and then kill him! … ... Right when Lois Lane finally found Clark Kent?

- - -30- - -

Meredith-2 Short Introduction ...The Death of Super.

Approximate Words Counted 3, 500

_2013:

Superman ... A

Hero Extra Edition ... The Death of Superman? ... ... Chapter

Two...Legends, the Miniseries

by

Mark W. Meredith

The G. Gordon Godfrey's slandering metahumans. Wherein the Justice League of Aquaman, Steel I; Martian Manhunter; the Vixen; Gypsy; and Vibe ...was replaced. With a more powerful Justice League of the Batman Bruce Wayne; Ted, the Blue Beetle II, Kord; Dinah the Black Canary; the Green Lantern, Guy Gardner; and young Mr. Batson, SHAZAM...Captain Marvel...there was the first appearance of a certain little super hero named Wonder Woman!

G. Gordon Godfrey got the United States of America to use giant, spiked, robot dogs that two humans could pilot each to get rid of all super heroes with. Robot canines were used on the planet of the evil New Gods ...in order to control humanoids in ArmaGhetto, and such. Obviously, the god of evil, Darksied used G. Gordon Godfrey to destroy **his** enemies the super heroes of the Earth. One night after that, Clark, had a dream where, Kal-El, Superman, was fighting robot dogs ...when Wonder Woman Ms. Prince suddenly showed in_**, El, Kent's,**_ dream, and began smashing robot canines as well.

**Clark,** and Wonder Woman were smashing robotic dogs with their fists ... one after another. The robotic canines were beaten in_**, Clark's,**_ dream … Wonder Woman ran off. In the dream, Superman, Clark Kent, used, Clark's, super speed to hold Ms. Prince's hand in**, El's, Kent's, Superman's,** hand. Ms. Prince turned around, and looked, El, in the eyes.

Superman, Clark, in the dream went to kiss Wonder Woman, and, Clark's, alarm clock buzzed! _**El,**_ woke up thinking that dream was an intense experience! **El** thought that_**, El**_ was attracted to Wonder Woman! Eventually, finally ...after a while, Superman finally got around to getting a roundabout message from friends of friends to friends of friends in order to meet Wonder Woman at a certain place.

At the end of a SUPERMAN comic book Wonder Woman went to the meeting place to meet, Superman. El, arrived there, and Wonder Woman said, **... Superman? ... What is it?** Superman impulsively kissed Wonder Woman. What happened next was continued in an ACTION COMICS anniversary issue.

Wonder Woman stared at, Superman, in shock with wide eyes as, Superman, awkwardly apologized for being so impulsive. Superman explained that lately**, El** had been attracted to Wonder Woman ever since the G. Gordon Godfrey affair had ended. Wonder Woman said that perhaps a relationship was possible ...if they could go out on a date, and see if they could figure out their attraction to each other. Superman, and Wonder Woman decided right there, then to go on a date starting at that spot, at that very time right then.

The revamped Wonder Woman being able to fly by soaring low...Wonder Woman, Superman, flew together holding hands. The new space god, Darkseid attacked them once again, and Wonder Woman, Superman, defeated the space god's Darkseid's evil machinations once again. It was a good **date** for, El, and Wonder Woman … they both enjoyed it! Though …Ms. Prince, and, Superman, both decided that Wonder Woman, El, were too different.

Clark was a down-home farm boy at heart …and Wonder Woman was practically a goddess. Meanwhile a tabloid caught hold of this story, and did a front page expose` about, El, and Wonder Woman having an affair. There was a story in that anniversary issue …of Lois Lane catching wind of the news, and feeling depressed because she just was a human being, and Wonder Woman was practically a goddess. After a while, Miss Lane was discouraged with, El, and realized that, Clark, was going to be the one that is always going to be the one whom is always going to be there for Miss Lane.

Miss Lane finally started dating, and getting serious with good old, reliable, Clark! After a while_**, El,**_ suddenly decided that it was about time to get serious with_**, Clark,**_ and Miss Lane's relationship, and trust Miss Lane. _** El**_ went to Miss Lane's apartment, and knocked on Miss Lane's door like_**, El,**_ did every day after working at the Daily Planet. Miss Lane let_**, El,**_ step in, and, El, slowly unbuttoned, Clark's, shirt to Miss Lane, and revealed the, Superman, S to Miss Lane.

Clark, said, " … We're going to be married, my partner needs to know ". Clark ripped open, El's, shirt to, Clark's, sides to reveal the, Superman, shield on, El's, costume. Clark, said, **… I want to know if you … love all of, … Superman.** **El,** said to **Miss Lane, Miss Lane, ... Clark is, Superman!**

"How did Miss Lane react?" I hear everyone saying? "What did Miss Lane say?" I hear everybody ask!

Miss Lane pushed_**, El,**_ out of Miss Lane's apartment door... and said, "I REALLY, REALLY have to think about this." hurriedly. Miss Lane SLAMMED the apartment door shut on, Clark.

After that, Superman was accidentally sent back in time, and bounced back, and forth between the past, and the future to different times in the story-line crossover, TIME AND TIME AGAIN. Superman was lost in time ...in the time of the dinosaurs, in the Thirtieth century, working as a circus strongman in the 30's ...unable to get back to the present. Not seeing_**, El,**_ for a long time ...Miss Lane began to realize how much Miss Lane missed**, El**..., not knowing where_**, El,**_ was. Finally**, ... ... El...** made, Clark's, way back home to Miss Lane's door again.

**El,** knocked on Miss Lane's apartment door again ...and Miss Lane opened the door ...and finally, Superman, and Miss Lane kissed once more... ... Miss Lane finally said to_**, El,**_ that Miss Lane loved, Superman.

So now we're all caught up to the beginning of the story where_**, El,**_ gets disabilitated in '92. Now you know why Miss Lane ...in the beginning of the unused movie script on the Internet, SUPERMAN LIVES knows who_**, El,**_ really is. Now ...you know why**, El,** and Miss Lane are lovers in the beginning of the unused movie script on the Internet, SUPERMAN LIVES by Kevin Smith. Now the stage has just been set, and the theater lights have been turned on.

Now is about the time that the curtain opens. In the comic book Superman THE MAN OF STEEL ...issue number 17 ...mysteriously there is one page of a hulking arm of an extraterrestrial that was misdiagnosed, and mistakenly put in an alien mental hospital ... breaking one arm out of the cabled restraints of an alien restraining jacket...and punching a metal wall. In ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN 496 ...there was another page at the end of the comic book of a muscled arm with bony protrusions ...spikes coming out of his knuckles ...breaking through the dull green jumpsuit that was the alien's asylum garb ...making four cracking holes on the other-side of the metal wall. In ACTION COMICS, and SUPERMAN ...the spike knuckles were coming through the outside wall, and the fist breaking through the wall.

The alien named **Doomsday** made his way to Terra firma, and through an upstate New York countryside to an upstate overpass. The hulking alien began walking across an interstate highway...being spotted by passing drivers. Doomsday was following a freeway to a crossroad highway over passing it, and had just smashed the overpass with ….

… The muscled extraterrestrial hulk grabbed the overpass' support column, and shattered it ...causing a 20 car pile up as the overpass fell, and caused people to become harmed! A trucker, Chuck Johnston attempted to alert state troopers to the emergency on his CB ...being heard by the little person Oberon ...a friend of a Justice League member who had just joined J. L., ... Mister Miracle! Oberon … whom worked with Justice League America ...said to himself, **... this sounds like a job FOR the Justice League!** In the next issue of Justice League America ...reformed SMALLVILLE villain Maxima...and a member who had joined right after the change in roster (of Justice League America...)...Booster Gold were both saving people with concussions, and that also were blacking out from the flames.

After J. L. had put out the flames, and J. L. saw that the ambulances were almost there J. L. went to a Lex Luthor oil refinery when there was an explosion. The Green Lantern flew ahead to find Doomsday facing another direction punching a trucker's big rig repeatedly. Doomsday was too smart...though! The extraterrestrial monster heard, the Green Lantern, talking, and swiftly reached ...back, over Doomsday's head, grabbed, Gardner's, jacket collar, and slammed, Gardner's, head against the broken macadam before the monster!

Doomsday punched the back of, the Green Lantern's, head against the black top that was broken. Blue Beetle II, ran into a flaming emptied oil tank to save a human being's life, and Doomsday walked into the giant tank ...following after, Blue Beetle II. Doomsday grabbed, Blue Beetle II, around the neck with one giant hand, and quickly smashed, Ted Kord's, head against a protruding... ... giant pipe on the ground. Blue Beetle II, with, Ted Kord's, plastic, yellow visor cracked ...passed out.

The extraterrestrial giant threw, Blue Beetle II, up through the air, and, Blue Beetle II, fell downward, landed in some cracked pavement pieces on, Ted Kord's, back in some (pronunciation ...DA -BRIE...) debris. Justice League America needed to get, Blue Beetle II, to the hospital quickly! One of J. L. A, ... ... Beatrice Tora 'Maiden ... said that it might, be too late! Gold tried to get Gold's force field up in time in the middle of one of Doomsday's punches.

Doomsday punched Gold high through the air ...having barely brought up Gold's force field in time ...in an arc through the clouds...over the horizon to Metropolis. While Gold was flying through the air Gold wondered if that thing were alive or some android doomsday device. Gold was caught by a mighty hand by the chest of _Gold's_ power suit by, El, as**, El,** stood in the air amongst the clouds. Gold warned_**, El,**_ that the thing down **there **was **there **to destroy the world!

Meanwhile, Blue Beetle II's, pulse was very low, and, Blue Beetle II was dying! Maxima said to leave, Blue Beetle II, to die so that the J. L. could continue battle with the Doomsday monster ...because, Blue Beetle II, was a, **... warrior fallen in battle. … Is no greater honor one can obtain.**

Maxima argued that as Justice League they two could save lives of potential hundreds. Beatrice Tora argued for, Blue Beetle II, saying that Maxima could save a life right there on that spot. Beatrice Tora told her that only Maxima could save, Blue Beetle II, with Maxima's power of telekinesis, and flight. Beatrice Tora told Maxima that Maxima was part of Justice League's family now, and that Justice League cared about Maxima even though Maxima had trouble expressing such feelings back to J.L. Maxima owed Beatrice Tora for 'Maiden's aid in the StarBreaker affair...so Maxima did what Beatrice Tora instructed.

Maxima lifted telekinetically, Blue Beetle II, ...being in a coma, and flew ... levitating, Blue Beetle II, with her. Beatrice Tora went off to fight ...running after Doomsday alone. The other three of J.L. there were blacked out with concussions ...Gardner, **Fire**, and even the new mysterious member Bloodwynd!

The alien monster had punched Beatrice Tora through the air, and punched Beatrice Tora in the spine while Beatrice Tora lay there when finally the J.L.s finally caught up with Doomsday. Delivering a sidekick to**, El's,** stomach ...Doomsday sent**, El,** soaring through a housing complex house, and then splintered a tree's trunk into **toothpicks**..**..! El, ... ... ... ...** must have felt like a bomb went off inside_**, Kent's,**_ guts because**, El,** was thinking that_**, El,**_ didn't know if**, El,** had ever **... been hit that hard!** By this time, Superman, was there, and J. L. all fired at once at the extraterrestrial monster though, Gardner's, two black eyes were swollen shut, and, Gardner, needed someone to guide, Gardner's, power ring hand.

Fire was getting tired, and fell to the ground with Fire's green, full body, flames, and flight ...spent...Fire couldn't make a go anymore. Gold's power-suit-wristband power cells were completely shot. Even, Gardner, after using, Gardner's, new yellow power-ring to pour on the juice more ...exhausted, Gardner's, will emotionally. By this time more of Doomsday's alien hospital ...rubber, green, garb, with full facemask was torn enough to reveal the monstrosity within.

Doomsday was a gray-skinned monster with just enough sparse white hair that it was long coming out of Doomsday's balding head. The more Doomsday fought the more that sharp, bony protrusions, and plates grew out of Doomsday's knees, chin, and forehead. Bloodwynd stated the fact that only Bloodwynd, and**, El,** were the only ones there that still had powers that were invincible enough to continue remaining. Doomsday then stampeded through the group of _**Justice Leaguers**_ punching**, El,** behind Doomsday, knocking the near-invincible Bloodwynd aside.

As Doomsday trampled through the J. L. ...Doomsday knee-ED Fire in the face with a sharp, bony, _protrusion_, growing up, out of Doomsday's knee. The hulking mass of muscle grabbed Gold by the neck so that Gold had trouble breathing. As per Bloodwynd's instructions earlier Bloodwynd, and_**, El,**_ made **a** two-pronged attack from behind the monster. Doomsday could hear_**, El,**_ and Bloodwynd behind Doomsday**...** knew what Bloodwynd,** El,** were doing, and Doomsday was too smart for_**, El**_, Bloodwynd.

At the last second Doomsday punched outwards on both sides of Doomsday ...delivering crushing blows to both heads of Bloodwynd, and, Superman.

The Green Lantern, made, Gardner's, way to standing up after being trampled underfoot by Doomsday, and aimed, Gardner's, ring beam towards the sound of Gold's bones being broke. Doomsday laughed once, and threw Gold's powerless still-living body colliding with, Gardner's. One of Bloodwynd's eye blasts (pronunciation A- R-II) went awry, and Bloodwynd's energy beams started a dry grass fire on a housing complex's lawn. Fire had to pull Beatrice Tora out of the way so that Beatrice Tora wouldn't get 'Maiden's skin burned.

The fire spread to, practically kindling ...house, and to a broken gas pipe. The wood, and brick **house** shattered in an explosion ...were sending Fire slamming down to the ground. Doomsday simply laughed, and leaped east**ward towards** New York. Superman flew after the alien monster in one of_**, Kent's,**_ leaps that could vault a tall building in a single bound.

A teenage boy that ran out of the door of the complex's home thought that Beatrice Tora, and Fire were dead, and Gold thought that Gold were dead because of broken bones. Superman was closing in on Doomsday who had leaped forward with Doomsday's great strength at such velocities that**, El,** was slowly bridging the gap between**, El,** and Doomsday. _** El,**_ could hear the young man in the midst of all the fire calling out for**, El,** as**, El,** was barely close enough to grab Doomsday's foot! _**El,**_ could hear the teenager with_**, Kent's,**_ super hearing but_**, El,**_ could not just stop ...spin 'round 180 degrees, and dash back **now**!

At least_**, El**_ couldn't stop yet when**, El** was this _CLOSE_ to saving so many potential lives! Finally...Superman, over-passed Doomsday** ...** ...flying over Doomsday's upper back, and _THEN_ doubling back to at last delivering a smashing blow ...right cross to Doomsday. Clark, thought that one of J. L. would be able to help the teenager ...but when_**, El,**_ looked back with**, Superman's,** telescopic vision_**, El,**_ saw that Fire was knocked out, and, Gardner, was so busted up that, Guy, Warrior, was out of it. **El,** punched Doomsday down to the shore of a lake ...landing on his feet bounding across it to the other side.

The monster turned in midair before Doomsday landed, and jumped, leaping back towards, Superman, in the other direction. The alien monster leapt in an arc towards**, El,** ... ... ...El, being the top of the arc. _** El,**_ turned, levitating in the air to meet Doomsday's attack. ** El,** looked back behind**, El**.., towards the kid distractedly.

**El,** took a little too long before_**, El,**_ turned_**, Kent's,**_ face, and steel chest all at the same time. The teen-age boy could hear the punch resound like thunder even from where the male teenager was ...all the way practically in a different state! The monster drew Doomsday's arm as**, El,** grabbed Doomsday's neck, and flew Doomsday straight down into the middle of the lake right below. _** El,**_ and Doomsday plunged deep into the center of the lake down into the mud, and silt at the bottom of the lake.

Clark, left Doomsday in the swampy silt ...knowing that Doomsday wouldn't be able to jump from the soft mucky surface of mud for a while. ** El** swam for the surface of the lake, breathed out the air**, El,** was holding in_**, Kent's,**_ super strong lungs, and flew back to help Justice League. _** El**_ saved the teenaged boy whose mother, and baby brother whom were surrounded by fire. The teenaged male had been amidst low burning flames, and surrounded by high flames but had run through the flames, and was only suffering smoke inhalation by the time_**, El,**_ had gotten there.

_**El**_ began to fly back to the lake, and Doomsday. A military helicopter was flying over the middle of the lake ...scanning for any sign of Doomsday when he leaped ...splashing out from the surface of the lake. Doomsday arced through the military helicopter ...slicing through with the alien's tough body. The military computers locked on the alien monster quickly, and the missiles were about to launch off.

The Hellfires missiles fired wild in the wrong directions right in front when**, El,** showed at the right second ...grasping one of the missiles with a backhand, and whipping it around at Doomsday! Doomsday began to fall backwards ...smoking his way down. _**M**__**ea**__**n**__w__hile_ ...far below in Kirby County, Ohio ...named after an old, Superman, artist/writer ...in a police department the police heard a whistling like an incoming cannon shell. Doomsday landed on a car outside the police department.

From the TV show SMALLVILLE ...Maxima came **back** from the hospital. She tapped on the monster's shoulder from behind, and when Doomsday turned around... Maxima punched Doomsday off Doomsday's feet ...back! _**El**_ jumped onto Doomsday's back, and got Doomsday into a choking headlock distracting Doomsday, and telling Maxima to punch Doomsday in the face as hard as she could to end it! Doomsday swiftly ducked ...Maxima punching**, El,** off Doomsday's shoulders.

Doomsday punched Maxima so hard that Maxima flew backwards ...but still landed on Maxima's own two feet first …. . ... ramming, Clark's, heels into Doomsday's side, smashing Doomsday through a gas pump spraying gas out of the ground, and showering Doomsday, and_**, El,**_ as Doomsday, and, El, exchanged fisticuffs. She landed on the property of a filling station as Doomsday ran up to Maxima, and hammered Maxima into the ground with a van parked close to Maxima. Maxima had a serious concussion, and Maxima was talking weakly, **Doomsday ...MUST stop Doomsday.** The filling station exploded ...blowing Maxima, Superman, and Doomsday outwards into the street, ...Clark, Doomsday, and Maxima lying stunned in the street.

**Superman,** ... Maxima knocked out by the explosion ...the extraterrestrial merely got up ...standing ...and walked away. When Guardian I made it there finally ...on the super hero's high tech motorcycle Guardian I didn't need his '_Cycle_'_s_ science fiction-esque tracking devices ...Guardian I merely followed the bilious smoke from the filling station. When he spoke to, Clark... El.., ... ... came to seeing spots, and speaking weakly as Guardian I offered**, El,** a hand up. Clark leaped upward into flight …soaring high up into the sky _TO_ see Doomsday with, Clark's, telescopic vision.

Maxima were beginning to stir, and Guardian took Maxima to a hospital emergency room. Doomsday was following a freeway to a crossroad highway over passing it, and had just smashed the overpass with … . .

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Short Intro ...The Death of Superman RE-novelization!

by

Mark W. Meredith

The story one heard about in the 90's! Find out how Super-Man died and why Clark Kent Kal-El Superman's still around today in SMALLVILLE!  Find out without having to buy 75-dollar collectors' item comics! It all starts here! Start reading ...now! Hear about the death of Kent/Kal without reading a boring novel by Roger Stern! Don't procrastinate 'till tomorrow what one can read for free right now! If one doesn't read right now one will always be wondering! Starts about the fifty's with creation of the Bizarrer Clone of Lois Lane to the 1970's to the revamping of Kent Superman for SMALLVILLE in the eighties.

- - -30- - -

Super-man [sic]* ... A HANDICAPPED HERO

EXTRA EDITION ... Chapter ONE OF THE DEATH OF Super-man [sic]!? ...

by

Mark W. Meredith

In the 50's ... during one of Super-man's Kent's corny adventures with Lois Lane...Super-man fought a faulty duplicate of Kent L with Super-man's DNA ...just bizarre-ER. This Frankenstein-like duplicate had Kal-L's tastes too because this bizarre creature decided to snap up Lois Lane and fly far off with Lois Lane to live alone on a desert isle with her. After using raised sunken pirate ships to battle...Super-man fought this backwards duplicate on a beach ... strength against strength ... Clark Kent hurt this evil opposite of Super-man... beginning to win the battle. Super-man couldn't believe Kal's eyes when Super-man thought Clark Kent Kal-L Super-man saw Lois Lane run up to Bizarre-o and hold this abstract version of Kal's self. Kal confessed in grief, "... I thought someday ... that we'd get married! ..."

Lois Lane had taken the duplicator ray and had cast its ray upon Lois Lane ... creating a bizarre duplicate of Lois Lane for Bizarro.

Lois Lane's head popped up from behind a tree as Lois Lane quit playing and Lois Lane said, "I knew it! You said we COULD never have a relationship because of your enemies, but I KNEW you loved me and NOW I know THAT you have promised to marry me!"

Super-man began to fly Lois Lane back to the Daily Planet ... slyly telling Lois Lane, "It's true, I AM going to marry you, but I never said WHEN!"

Those stories were old fashioned, but more well written than when after the 60's ended. Each story had a beginning, middle and an ending in each self-contained issue.

That was practically the beginning of a love affair between Lois Lane and Kal-L that would last almost 60 years without Nee* Super-man popping the question.

In the 70's ... Lois Lane and Super-man started to express their love by giving a kiss to each other and saying, "I love you." whenever Kal-L Super-man saved Lois Lane during the day.

In the 80's, Super-man, Inc. decided that their comics were too confusing to the average person. There were too many different universes... with number and letter designations...one had to memorize and know all of each hero's migrations from one to another.

There was Earth Prime, Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-Three, Earth-Four, Earth-Six, Earth-S, and Earth-X. Something else confusing is, "why is Bat man Bruce Wayne around at least 45 years old and Bat man is still strutting about looking 'good' like Bruce's still 28?" Super-man Co. had to do some spring cleaning for their Super-man Co. publications. The writer of THE NEW TEEN TITANS came up with a story for a 12-issue series that would fix all of Super-man Co.'s problems in those 12 very issues ...a series mysteriously called CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS. Ms. Lee Super-Girl died. One of the Teen Titans died, Diana Wonder Woman was de-evolved to clay once more, the Green Lantern Hal Jordan ... gave up Hal Jordan's space Lantern ring and was replaced by someone named Guy Gardner, and the Flash died leaving Mr. Allen's the Flash's sidekick Wally the Kid-Flash to become the new Flash, Wally West! This series had every hero and every super villain Super-man Co. could muster in a 12 issue series where practically every character in the oldest comic publishing company on Earth got to say something. All of the World's Greatest super heroes went back in time to the beginning of the multi-verse in a fight that destroyed all of the infinite parallel dimensions' Earths except for three and somehow stopped Super-man's [sic] universe from splitting into infinite universes ... thereby fusing three Earths into one Earth. Time had sealed the histories of multiple Earths together into one world history. The past, present, and future were realigned. Kal-El came back from Kal's time traveling adventure at the beginning of the multi-verse, married Lois Lane ...and they both faded into nothing as time changed the present and the future. 1986 changed to a revamped present-time where Clark Kent was a more dynamic character. Bat man had only appeared for the first time in 1985 ... when the World's Finest super heroes had gone back in time and returned. Bat man was a 22 year-old again ...one that had been born in 1963 and was living out Bat man's revamped Year One adventures again. El was 21...having been taken out of El's incubator matrix about ... say ... 1964 to have Clark Kent's revamped origins a year later...in 1986... after Bat man's revamp.

Clark Kent was a fairly popular teen ...when Clark Kent was growing up... ...having photos and trophies of when Clark Kent was on the high school football team until Jonathan Pa Kent told Clark Kent that it just wasn't fair. Everybody knows... ...that a Super-man can't hide El's muscles under the jacket of a suit ... so Clark Kent became a big boy scout, Mr. Perfect that always followed the rules and supposedly exercised with weights on the side. When Lois Lane had driven a rental car with insurance into a giant river ...off of Metropolis ... just to get an interview with Nee Super-man ...Lois Lane quickly typed the interview up on Lois Lane's computer at home and run, rushing the article to Lois Lane's boss, Perry White. The Chief Perry White told Lois Lane that someone else had already gotten the story and typed it up into a finished article already. The spunky Lois Lane indignantly screamed out, "GOT the story? GOT the story?!"

The Managing Corrector, Perry White pointed Mr. White's hand at the new worker at the Daily Planet typing away on an article at his new desk on a typewriter. Perry White said, "Lois Lane, meet Clark Kent! ... " It seemed that Clark Kent always got all the articles on Super-man [sic] after that! This fact simply drove Lois Lane nuts! Lois Lane was always peeved, jealous and angry at Clark Kent because Clark Kent always got the stories on Super-man [sic]! One time during an interview with Lois Lane and L about new facts about Krypton and Super-man's [sic] origins ...Lois Lane actually brought up Clark Kent ...and to Nee Super-man's surprise Lois Lane actually said there was something about Clark Kent that was irresistible! …. .

The End

* Nee means that was Clark Kent's name in the past.

* [Sic] is supposed to mean that's the way they used to spell L's name wrong before they got the name right.


	3. Chapter 3

The Super Friends: A Short Intro to the

Batman, Superman and

Wonder Woman Trinity ...What Do

You Get For the Superman Who Has Everything?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

This is the prosaic retelling of THE JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITEDS' television cartoon episode, "For the Man Who Has Everything." It is the anniversary of Clark Kent's Kryptonian "FirstDay" and a "grateful alien" race teleports Kal El a mysterious "present..." ...an alien magickal parasite! _Wonder Woman and the Batman Bruce Wayne have to fight the alien responsible for putting Kent El the Superman in a coma!

Warning, I like to "capital", underline titles like the titles "uv" super powered heroes names like advertisements of the latest "graphic comic" reprints so you could see what characters "R" in th' essay. You, perhaps, may want "t'" buy the reprint of this story, y'know. (Who knows?!) I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface ... Italics...capitals ... underline...etc... In addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe. Perhaps it makes me merely seem "nuts." That's for you to decide.

- - -30- - -

'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE

PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDITION

by

Mark Walter Meredith

... Was once an animated episode of the JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED cartoon series that was based on a special extra yearly edition, the Superman Company's 11th straight year of doing that tradition, written and drawn by the writer of The League-of Extraordinary Gentlemen and the people that made the WATCHMEN comic book. The title of the comic book story and the cartoon was called "For the Man Who has Everything." The story of this article, though, begins before the sixties. In, Superman's, comics for the sole reason of DRAMA, the writers of SUPERMAN comic books decided to make, Superman... Kal... dramatically wish that, Superman had lived on Krypton ... for all of, Superman's, life instead of living on Earth. Superman Kent Kal was dramatically sad all of the time... Superman was tormented by this wish. The problem with this idea is that all the people that read Superman's comic books thought that eventually this shtick got old ...soon enough ... and eventually it all became just depressing!

Meredith-2 " 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPE"...

By the sixties Clark had placed an iron fort door on, Kal's, "the Solitude Fort" and that was the only door that Kent let most people know of ... but Kent "left a door open" for his friends ... and the holy trinity of, Superman, comic's company was coming to the Fort: Solitude for Kent's Kryptonian First-day.

Ms. Prince and, Bruce Wayne, the Batman, were coming over to celebrate, Superman's, birthday with Kent.

Then Kent went to open a present from a supposedly grateful alien race that, Superman, had once protected.

Meredith-3 " 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI"... .

So Ms. Prince and, Bruce, showed up at the Fort: Solitude to help celebrate El's birthday celebration which, Superman, found out from a memory device Mr. Kent Superman created with, Superman's, super intellect and used on El's self to find Kent's first memories on Krypton.

_ _ _Bruce, and Ms. Prince CAME bearing gifts ... but what do you get for the man who has everything?! _Ms. Prince's and, the Batman's, question was answered when they walked deeper into the Fort: Solitude and saw, Superman...a victim of a parasite...standing before Ms. Prince and Bruce ... hindered from the effects of a parasitical creature. ... was an open alien canister that could have been a biohazard containment cylinder ... and an extraterrestrial set of flowers and a ball of tentacles taking root in El's chest. Kent in Kent's... Superman outfit stood up straight there staring at nothingness.

Meredith-3 " 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL E"... .

Ms. Prince ...being a creature of magic Wonder Woman's self...felt the plant with Wonder Woman's fingers and could feel the magic in the roses.

_ _ _ _Bruce, disattached a rounded cylinder from, the Batman's, Utility Belt that had a small light-beam coming out of one side and, Bruce, shone the light in one of Kent's eyes to see if Kent's pupils narrowed a little...and they didn't and, Bruce, said that, Superman, was in Kent's own little world now.

Superman, heard, Bruce, though ... even if it was IN just a subconscious way.

In Kent's mind in, Superman's, paradise ... as some people say, "The pot began to sour."

Meredith-4 " 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL E"...

El's, subconscious began to change El's fondest dream ... into a nightmare.

Ms. Prince noted that Kent was renown throughout the universe as the greatest super hero and had received presents from alien races before ... for defending other planets.

Bruce, brought up the point that, Superman, might have a teleportation device that ...races...from other planets send alien gifts with on Kent's Kryptonian First-day.

Inside El's mind ... the parasite alien was putting Kent into a standing coma and making, Superman, blissfully dream El's fondest desire ... to be alive on Krypton.

Jor El was a scientist genius whose knowledge of Krypton's impending explosion seemed to turn out erroneous.

Kent was married to Llyra Llerrol ... the Krypton-woman that Kent had once gone back in time before Krypton's demise...and met romantically before. Did someone ask, "What do you get for the 'Superman' that has everything?"

Naturally ...you get the man who has everything ... something, which, Superman, can never have.

El's father had been thrown out of the Science Council that ruled Krypton ...supposedly two years after Jor made Jor's insane theory about Krypton being destroyed and it didn't come true. Superman was coming to El's home as the red sun was setting through the diamond mountain ranges of Krypton...that were on the horizon. Kent had two children with Llyra Kal-El ... called Orna Kal-El and Van-El. As, Bruce, and Ms. Prince struggled to figure out how this had happened the extraterrestrial Mongul walked up behind Ms. Prince and, Bruce, and said that the Black Mercy was a telepathic plant/fungus that was feeding off Kent's life force. Mongul stated that, Bruce was correct about how Superman had a teleportation device.

Meredith-5 " 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI"...

Kent ...El was a geologist much like Kent's biological father.

Meredith-6 " 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI"...

The extraterrestrial enemy finished putting on a pair of gloves with circuitry mechanisms on them and condescendingly PAT the " insensate ", Superman, on the head twice and then pets the parasitical organism.

Mongul even put Mongul 's outstretched finger under El's chin as if to tickle his chin and say, " Koochy-Kuuchy coo...! "

Mongul then turned towards, Bruce, and Ms. Prince and took off "Mongul's" circuitry glove mechanisms to crouch down as if Mongul were talking to a child condescendingly and not specifically, Bruce. The evil alien brought up that Earth tradition said that women and children didn't die first so which one of, Bruce, and Ms. Prince was Mongul supposed to kill first to be polite? _ Ms. Prince ... being an Amazon warrior volunteered by walking up to the crouching Mongul and jumping up to deliver a smashing punch to Mongul's head. "Mongul's" head jerked aback with the mighty blow._ Mongul grabbed Wonder Woman's HEAD to begin the BATTLE. Mongul said that that the only way that, Superman, could get rid of the parasitic organism was to give up El's fondest dream become true. In the TV, cartoon version... El's alien enemy had suggested that Kent was dreaming in Kent's coma ... dreaming of taking over the worlds of Kent's universe. Mongul probably said this because Mongul assumed that everybody was like Mongul deep down inside ... which is what insensitive persons think ...in order to try to convince themselves that they are not jerks psychologically...I find._ Mongul smashed Ms. Prince through a wall punching Ms. Prince into the armory. Ms. Prince picked up a huge Neural Impacter cannon with Wonder Woman's super strength and shot Mongul in the body so the energies would conduct through his body into Mongul's brain and discoordinate Mongul's neurons in Mongul's brain ... throwing-off Mongul's coordination and evening the odds out in the fight. The Neural Impacter had no effect on the super strong giant and Mongul open-palmed Wonder Woman's head into a wall.

Meredith-7 " 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI...".

Meredith-8 " 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL E"...

Kent's biological father Jor wished deep down inside that Krypton had exploded. After Jor's theorized explosion that didn't happen Jor was forced to resign from the Science Council, Lara 'El soon after died from a sickness and Jor thought that Jor could have kept their world the way Krypton was before the drug Hell-blossom was invented if Jor was still leading Krypton.

Jor was working with a religious faction of extremists so that Jor could rule the planet once again. Ms. Prince ...Wonder Woman soon found out that Ms. Prince was out of Wonder Woman's league. As Ms. Prince fought Mongul and kept Mongul busy..., Bruce, tried to talk to, Superman, and tell, Superman, to wake up and deep down inside, Superman, could understand what, Bruce, was saying.

Kent took El's child Van to a crater in Father El's flying automobile where Kandor City used to be and as, Superman, knew deep inside that it wasn't real, Superman, told Van good-by as Van said that Van wanted Father El and "Van" to go back to Mother "Llyra Kal-El." Meanwhile, Bruce was attempting to yank the biohazard organism off. Bruce, was telling the other super hero that was in the battle with Mongul that perhaps a pair of mechanism-circuitry laden gloves that Mongul was wearing when Mongul was talking to them at first...and Mongul was touching the parasite organism with and took them off ... perhaps the heroes could use them to simply take the parasite off easily. While, Bruce, thought aloud to the other super hero in the battle, Bruce, was pulling on the parasite biohazard-organism without the circuitry-laden gloves ... feeling the parasite organism "give" a little. _Superman, bodily rejected the parasitical organism that was connected to Kent ... almost as if it were a transplant organ of the wrong kind of animal. Bruce began to get a little obsessed with pulling the fungus organism off, Superman, when the parasitical organism was rejected and came out.

Meredith-9 " 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI"... .

The wind began to pick up and blow the layer of dust at the bottom of crater into a dust storm that began to make Van look like Van was disappearing.

Meredith-10 " 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI"... .

Kent knew that Kent's dream was coming to an end and Van was being separated from Kent El by the sudden wind that was kicking up a lot of the dust and, Superman, wanted to hug El's son...that Kent always wanted to have on Krypton ... even though Kent knew that Van was not real.

Kent and "Van" both reached out to grab the other's hand both beyond each other's reach as Van became just a blur in the dust storm and was lost to sight. When the dust cleared Kent was standing in the Fort: Solitude staring into space with El's hands hanging loosely and helplessly at Kent's sides but, Superman, continued staring at nothing for a moment ... devastated emotionally before Kent began to get angrier than Kent had ever gotten before in El's life.

The thorny tendrils wrapped around, the Batman's, forearms purposefully and willingly by the parasitical fungus-plant as it reverse articulated itself and clamped onto, Bruce, ... the parasite creature organism grabbing, Bruce, by the chest with the parasite's fungus vines hugging, the Batman's, barrel chest tightly to the biohazard organism.

Meredith-11 " 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI...".

The Caped Crusader stood there with the parasite organism in the Crusader's two hands. The Crusader said seemingly to the Crusader's self, "Bruce, don't LET IT get HOLD of you..." Then the Crusader said aloud to the Crusader's self, "OH, no. I CAN'T HANDLE THIS."

The Crusader finally noticed Kent stepping up raising El's fists up from El's sides with every muscle in, Superman's, body and face tensed in rage.

Kent said quietly, "Who ... DID THIS ... TO me?"

The Crusader uttered the word, "... superman."

The Crusader said, "Superman? ARE you O.K? You LOOK 'sort of ', UH... "

Meredith-12 " 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI...".

Superman, knew who it was ... and said intensely one name, "Mongul..."

Bruce, in a comatose dream grew to adulthood and married Batwoman Kathy Kane. Mongul heard that, Superman, had come out of El's coma and Mongul was about to punch Ms. Prince in the face as Ms. Prince hung from Mongul's left fist by the end of Wonder Woman's long hair in Mongul's fist. Ms. Prince fell from Mongul's opening hand to the ground for half a second as, Superman, flew at super speed around the outside of the Hall of Weapons room to the opposite side of that armory ...behind Mongul ... Kent ... El facing Mongul's back. At super-speed, Superman flew though the back wall at such speed that the stonewall was crushed to powder just before, Superman, ... as Kent flew through it.

Superman flew through the wall and with El's fists rammed "Mongul" in the back knocking Mongul forward onto the ground. Mongul lie on the floor in front of Kent as, Superman, walked towards Mongul for retribution ...as, Superman, ordered Mongul to, "GET up."

Meredith-12B " 'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDI...".

_ _ _The Crusader managed to find the mechanism gloves and pull the parasite organism off of Bruce's chest ... and at first the Crusader didn't know where to put the parasite plant ... but then thought of the perfect place to put it.

Mongul with one hand picked up the smaller, Superman, aimed down at Mongul to singe Mongul's shoulder with Kent's laser-like heat vision and "Mongul" delivered a thundering left to El's chest knocking Kent through a wall into the Computer Room. Mongul was about to hit, Superman, with a "right" and the Crusader behind Mongul said, " Uh, EXCUSE me... " Mongul turned sideways and looked at the Crusader in shock and horror. _The Crusader continued, "... BUT I think THIS is yours" and the Crusader threw the parasitical roses onto Mongul's barrel-like chest. ...

Meredith-14 "...'YTHING' THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN...A SPECIAL EDITION"

... Superman said that perhaps it was best that Krypton was dead. ...

- - -30- - -

AFTERWORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ... if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK...! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
